Screams From The Dark
by Elf.Death.Dealer
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas,and Gimli travel to Mirkwood after a message is sent to them bearing ill news.The shrouded evil over Mirkwood's people cleverly hiding the ancient danger lurking in it's foundations,eager to exact it's revenge on the Mirkwood royal family
1. Easy Banter

Chapter 1 Format Fixed

Legolas walked down the stone path, 'It is such a beautiful day' Inhaling the smell of sweet Roses and Lilies.

" What are you doing Elf?" Legolas, startled Grabbed his knife, and spun around, Knife before his attackers throat before it could even blink.

" Who are y-..GIMLI ?!" Shocked at the Dwarvin Face that appeared before his bright elven eyes.

" You should really check your ears master elf, before you have a serious accident." Gimli said Gruffly.

" I could have killed you!" Guilt evident in his eyes. Yet he could see the mirth in Gimlis face, and knew Gimli wasn't Upset.

" You still can, you darned elf, now if you don't mind.." Looking down at the dagger still tightly against his throat.

"Oh" Legolas Immediatly took the knife and replaced it in its sheath, next to its twin, and Legolas' Beloved Galadrim Bow.

" I didn't notice." Legolas replied meekly.

" Damned Elves always prancing around smelling flowers and hugging trees." Gimli Muttered under his breath, not unheard to Legolas.

" And Dwarves do not do unconvenient things? If I remember correctly, which I do, I remember precisely, a certain dwarf wondering around in the Glittering Caves touching the rocks, and strolling through the tunnels, smelling the disgusting cave air."

" I wouldn't be saying that if I were you elf.' Warned Gimli, yet glad to be having another bicker with his friend, both elf and dwarf were a very unusual pair, never away from the others side, catching many stares, from their unusual friendship.

" And why not? Would you like to tell me what you were doing if not what I just said??...Dwarf, Am I correct, or should I say, Rock loving Cave Princess???" Legolas couldn't help saying that, and started laughing histericly when he saw the look of sheer shock, embarrasment, and anger on Gimlis face, that would have made any other elf or man running in Terror.

" Oh your going to pay, elf, Your going to pay, when I catch you I am going to make you wish you never met a dwarf of Erabor!!!"

And with that, Gimli set out with a dead sprint after the still laughing Hysterically elf, who nimbly ran ahead, careful not to make to much distance between them, in Sympathy for the seething Dwarf of Terror.

I hope you all liked this first chapter, I fixed most of the bad grammar and I also fixed the format for easier reading!! Yea!! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2!!!!!!! NAMAIRE.


	2. Message

Search

Chapter 2

" Where are you elf? "Gimli Growled, it has been 1 hour, and still he could not find Legolas. After there little chase, it was like Legolas just vanished into thin air.

Nothing bad could have happened. Gimli knew that he and Legolas were well watched by the Minas Tirith guards, Aragorn knew how they bantered and knew you could never be to carefull.

" Legolas, Don't think I am done with you!! When I find you I am going t- ' as Gimli rounded the corner he just about flew into Aragorn.

" You will do what, Master Dwarf??" Aragorn said, eyebrows raised in a questioning gesture, though for some reason he didn't want to know.

Gimli tended to have a very large and disturbing imagination when he put his mind to something.

"Where is Legolas? "

"Oh, I don't know, where could he be?"

"Aragorn." Gimli warned

"What? You think I know everything? When Legolas doesn't want to be found, it is impossible to find him."

" Aragorn, You are lying through your teeth, and if you don't tell me where he is, I am going to make you loose them!"

" Alright! I give up! " Aragorn said, while he started to shake immensly from the effort it took to keep the Peeling laughter in check.

" Alright then, so were is he? " Gimli said, getting interestingly red in the face, wishing he could shake Aragorn into telling him. Why did everything have to be so hard??

" He is um,....He is... cough..." Aragorn Cleared His Throat, studdering over the words.

" SPIT IT OUT!" Gimli yelled, Aragorn kept suspicously looking over his head, and suddenly Aragorn was so interested in the floor.

" If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill me...." Aragorn said, while he figeted uncomfortably.

" Aragorn, Tell me." Gimli suddenly had the uncomfortable suspicion that Legolas wasn't far away at all.

" Well, He's right behind you." Aragorn said simply. All uncomfortable nervousness gone from his face and posture.

" What-He-." Gimli Slowly looked behind him, and as soon as he did this he immediatly regretted it, for Legolas immediatly showed himself, in fact, he literally slammed right into Gimli throwing him to the floor.

"YOU DAMNED ELF !!!!" Gimli yelled from the floor.

" That my friend is.. what I call,...' Barrel' ." Legolas Gasped between breaths. He was laughing so much that he was doubled over in pain, while Aragorn stood to the other side of the of him laughing so hard his face looked like it would explode.

" You were in on this all along?!! Gimli questioned with murder in his eyes.

" I am sorry my friend, I just couldn't help it, It was such a good idea. It was time for us to return the gesture." Said Aragorn, Wiping the tears off of his face.

" What gesture?? " Said Gimli, getting off of the hall floor.

" Why, the gesture of friendship, of course." Aragorn announced grinning broadly, still chuckling immensly.

"I'll show you two the gesture of friendship," Gimli growled, stalking towards Aragorn and Legolas.

" Now mellonnin, do not be so Angry, It was just an innocent Joke." Legolas said from behind Aragorn, using him as a sheild. "

INNOCENT?!!" Gimli snorted loudly. "Yes, Innocent, we were just having a little fun, returning the favor.

"Just a week ago you did the same to me!" Said Aragorn while he tried to reverse the tables and get behind Legolas and use HIM as a sheild.

" And you did the same to me just TWO days ago." Said Legolas, Backing away. Though he knew Gimli was his friend, Gimli had a very bad temper like him. And when really provoked..He was dangerous. "

That was just childish banter. But since you returned the favor, then I guess I can give you both a little something new..." Gimli said With Evil Intent.

" NO, were okay." / NO, were fine." Both Legolas and Aragorn said in Unison.

" Oh,..no.. I will not spare you that cha--"

" My lord." Faramir interrupted from behind Gimli.

' Why am I always being interrupted? ' Gimli thought miserably,

'o well, I will just get that stubborn elf and human tomorrow. ' Gimli Sighed inwardly.

" What is It Faramir?" Aragorn said, glad for the reprieve, yet worried since Faramir never interupted the trio's banter without a good reason.

"Aragorn, A messenger just arrived-" Faramir hesitated, furtivley glancing at Legolas. Looking away when the glance was returned. "

From where? " Legolas asked, his Sky blue crystal clear keen elven eyes darkened with worry while searching Faramirs face for the answer. A dark feeling firmly planted in the pit of his stomach.

" From Mirkwood, My Lords. " Faramir said Drearily, suddenly looking exausted.

He did not read the message, but the letter was sent in haste, because the message was from King Thranduil Himself......

Hope you all liked this chapter, it is a lot longer then the first, and it has more depth because its starting to get serious. See you in please be nice to precioussss.. no flamers..Gollum!Gollum!


	3. Setting Off

Chapter 3 

Legolas stared in shock. " What do you mean, From Mirkwood? "

His father never sent him a message unless Lord Elrond told him that Legolas was wounded Grievously. Or,...Unless something was wrong with Thranduil himself...

" Who sent the letter Faramir? " Asked Aragorn, He too was worried for Thranduil, and for Legolas. Legolas was his best friend, and had been for over 40 years.

" Faramir, who sent the message?? " Aragorn spoke louder, getting an unwilling Faramir's attention.

" King Thranduil sent the message Aragorn, and it is grievious, because the stamp is in black."

" What are you all waiting for!? Instead of talking about the letter, why don't you read it?? " There is no need for suspense" Gimli huffed, with his arms crossed across his chest.

" You are right, Faramir, if you will. " Aragorn said, Pointedly looking at Faramirs cloak.

" Yes, My lord." Faramir said while giving the letter stamped in black to his king, and friend.

Aragorn took the letter and opened it with a calm demeanor, though inside, he was frightened.

'What if the kingdom is overrun, or Thranduil dead or kidnapped or a slave or--- Stop it!' He scolded himself, ' There is no need for scaring yourself to death! ' Aragorn sighed inwardly. This is not going to end well. Aragorn opened the letter, and scanned it quickly, then he read it slowly studying it word for word.

As he read the letter, his insides suddenly sank to the ground, his heart leaping to his throat. " Oh Valar." Aragorn whispered.

This was not unheard to any present in the hall, and as soon as this reached Legolas' ears his heart stopped.

" Aragorn, what did it say?? " Legolas whispered, face turned away towards the floor.

Aragorn didn't answer, instead he handed the letter to Legolas.

" I am so sorry Legolas. " Aragorn answered gruffly.

Legolas slowly opened the letter again, and looked at the words.

At first they would not register in his head and mind, so he had to read it several times to understand.

" _Legolas Greenleaf,_

_My son, a great evil is in Mirkwood._

_I fear that we are in great danger. An evil is in Mirkwood greater than Dol Guldor, and it has already destroyed many of our fellow kin. Fernwin was among those who faded._

_Legolas, you are needed here my son. Mirkwood is in great peril, and I fear that I cannot keep everything under control without you. _

_You can even bring that damned dwarf with you._

_Thranduil_

Aragorn was upset, well to say that to him self would be the most underestimated word of the century, but more so, he was in shock. Elves were not meant to die.The Eldar is a superior race. A graceful and beautiful race, and yet the immortals were leaving Arda, traveling to the West, into Valinar.....Yet still some sick twisted person was killing them with not so much as a decent death. With no Mercy...No regrets—

A muffled cry immediatly disrupted his thoughts, ending them suddenly.

"No" The simple word that was whispered from Legolas' Lips, like the soft whisp of wind passing by a leaf, was said in anguish, anger, sorrow, and shock.

When Aragorn looked at Legolas' he truly thought that Legolas would pass out, or take off at a dead run to Mirkwood, where the dreadful message came from.

. Legolas' pale chiseled features were set in a shocked expression, staring at the letter.

" Legolas, are you alright? " Aragorn ask, feeling foolish after he said it.

'Of course he isn't! His home is being soiled by his people's blood unmercifully! ' 'would you be okay ?!' Aragorn yelled at himself inwardly.

When Aragorn looked up, his storm grey eyes met near black elven eyes.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, and an understanding passed between them.

" I'm going to Mirkwood. " Legolas stated simply, with an icy edge tinted in the words.

" And I'm Going with you" Aragorn said back, His eyes still planted on Legolas'.

" Well, I'll be damned if I let a stubborn elf and dirty human go without a regal sturdy protector !! " Gimli said, fully knowing that they knew he was kidding.

" Of course you are coming Gimli, whether we wanted you to come or not." Aragorn replied to Gimli's self implied boasting.

" Really Gimli, you are so full of yourself, that I can practically smell it,…wait never mind...that smell was always there. "

Legolas said, Mirth full in his voice, though it did not trully show in his eyes.

"Lord Aragorn? " Faramir said, still standing Next to Gimli, yet looking useless.

" Yes Faramir, I know, you will have to watch Minas Tirith. Arwen is visiting her father Lord Elrond so you're going to have to watch the kingdom for me. Celesil can assist you. I am sorry, but this is so sudden, and I have to go.

I earned Thranduil's trust after a long time, and since then we have become good friends, though the friendship isn't as strong as it should, because of his problem towards other races, he is still my good friend. He needs me there to help him, and to help Legolas' with all that needs to be done, and to be his companion in travel, to assure his safety. Though I am compleley aware that he can handle his own." Aragorn told Faramir.

" Aih, thats true, though I hate to admit it to such an elf. " Gimli agreed dispationetly, though he meant it completly.

" Ai Gimli, You will not live that down, though I appreciate it immensly, Hannon lle. " Legolas said Without Doubt or thought what so-ever, since Gimli had been Legolas' friend for a many years.

" Well. ...We need to get going. " Gimli said uncomfortably, clearing his throat a few times.

" I shall prepare your horses. " Faramir announced.

" I am going to pack my bags, as well as you two should. Thank you Faramir. " Said Aragorn as he headed down the hall towards the stairs that lead to the second floor, where royalty slept, as well as honored guests.

"Your welcome my lord" Faramir said as he walked down the hall.

" Aih, I will, I will meet you two in the stables in 30 minutes." Legolas said, while he nimbly stepped up the beautiful marble staircase, while Gimli was a few steps behind.

Gimli nodded in reply, stepping into his room quickly, that was right next to the top of the staircase, while Legolas and Aragorn's room were next to each other down the hall.

A guest occupied the room next to Gimli's so Legolas' usually slept in the room next to that room, though he could always hear Gimli's loud snores wherever he slept.

At the stable, the stable boys began feeding the horse's breakfast, except for Arod and Vanyll, who were being secured and checked to make sure the bags were tightly held against them for the 3 1/2 week journey to Mirkwood.

"Do you have your healing pouches?? " Legolas' asked, Valor knows how many wounds they will get on THIS journey.

" Actually I do, and I brought EXTRA supplies, just in case, or actually...when we do get injured, since we always inevitably do one way or the other." Aragorn said with a broad grin.

" Don't worry, we will be fine, while I am here to protect the two of you." Gimli said cockily.

" Wow Gimli, Your mouth really IS as big as your imagination,… well, one expected from a cocky obnoxious rock dwelling dwarf." Legolas fired with mirth.

" Watch it you suicidal elf, your stepping past, your limit's with me." Gimli fired back.

" Oh, forgive me O mighty one. I didn't know I had Limits with the almighty dwarf of TERROR." Legolas said with a false quiver in his voice.

" Ooo that's it elf " Gimli said advancing quickly, mighty ax in hand, fully intended to chop Legolas' pretty head off his neck.

" Come children, we must get going, we have a long journey ahead of us. " Aragorn said, Grinning broadly while he climbed atop Vanyll.

" Yes motherhen. " Legolas said.

" Hey! I only meant to keep your head as far away from Gimli's ax as possible. " Aragorn replied laughing.

" Oh, I am afraid that words wont be enough, Master human. ' Gimli Growled, though Mirth was evident in his voice.

" Gimli you couldn't kill me if you tried, I am to fast for those tree stumps that you call legs. " Legolas said, while he leaped gracefully onto Arod's back.

" Tree stumps ??....TREE STUMPS ?!!! " Gimli Yelled. " At least I don't talk to trees!" Gimli yelled.

" I am afraid you lost the fight mellon nin. " Aragorn chuckled.

Legolas helped Gimli Atop Arods back, placing him behind Himself, while Gimli muttered a rather colorful stream of dwarvin curses, that were too jumbled to understand except for the words.. Head, ax, blood, bones..and akwardly, ...Spoon.

The Gates of Minas Tirith Opened slowly while the two horses and there three riders quickly rode out. In haste to reach Mirkwood, Where Evil waited for them, and Mirkwoods Crown Prince...

PLEASE review for each chapter. I love writing and I also love the great comments and jibes you guys give, so please review..its exiting to read about what people think,...lol.


	4. The Story Of Tenithar

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is extremely short, and I apologize for this…this madman has a method for her mayhem, so trust me!!

PLUS I noticed that I did not put a DISLAIMER, so…unfortunately I will have to say that Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and any one else that you may recognize, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and not I…sigh everyone else is MINEEEE!!! **preciousssss**

P.S Tenithar is my character, he is not recored in LOTR, and so he is only real in my story….phoeey.

Now on with the story!

Chapter four

The trees stirred, whispering of a new presence and soon two horses appeared behind the mountain's side.

An Elf, a man, and a dwarf sat upon these tall and proud creatures, yet there faces were somber, and worried.

"Aragorn, Mirkwood is six days away.

Everyday we ride closer, and yet my heart is

full of dread. It is as if the very ground we walk upon is soiled with evil. "

" I know Legolas, for we all feel this. Yet this evil is not new, this evil has been here a long time, stirring beneath the ground. "Aragorn Replied somberly.

"This Land is evil." Gimli said gruffly.

" No Gimli, this land once was evil, but Tenithar is no longer." Aragorn said wearily.

"Teninthar was a man who became possessed by the witch king. He killed all that the witch king demanded, and many hundreds died. After Sauron's fall, Tenithar no longer had a master, so he committed suicide, feeling abandoned and weak." Aragorn told Gimli drearily.

" Though Tenithar is no longer, his essence still lives in this land, and many orcs came here feeling protected from other species, by living in caves and burrows after the war of the ring." Legolas said, while looking around picturing Tenithar standing along the side of the worn dirt path.

" He killed himself here?" Gimli asked, horrified.

" Yes Gimli. Tenithar was in alliegiance with Sauron and Melkor. He was very feared, yet without his masters, he was nothing…and so he killed himself in hopes of beings slave under them in the afterlife." Legolas told Gimli somberly.

Gimli sat quietly behind Legolas, atop Arods back. Pondering about all that Legolas and Aragorn had told him. 'Why would anyone want to kill themselves, just so that they could become a slave AGAIN' Gimli wondered incredulously. Deep in thought, Gimli never noticed that there were no animals chattering and leaping from tree limb to tree limb in the dreadful place they traveled through.

As they progressed down the path closer to Mirkwood, Everything suddenly became quiet.…

TBC


	5. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 5

Suddenly Nature Stilled…

" So Legolas, do you think you are going to win the next battle of the wits?" Gimli asked.

" Legolas? Hello! What, are you mad at me now? Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Gimli!" Aragorn interrupted.

" WHAT?!" Gimli snapped

Gimli suddenly noticed how tense Legolas was, and now knew why….

"Yrch!!" Legolas suddenly yelled. And before Gimli could even blink, Legolas had his bow in his hand, arrow already knocked Yrch-Orcs!

" Stay on your horses" Aragorn Instructed, Narsil in hand. " We want to be able to stay above them, so that we can have the advantage."

"Let them come to us!" Gimli said proudly, his mighty ax already in his dirty hands.

"Exactly, Master Dwarf" Aragorn pointed out grimly

"Legolas what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked, not able to see as far as his companion.

" Two dozen orcs are coming directly towards us, they have not sensed our presence." Legolas replied quietly, studying their surroundings keenly.

"How long till they do see us?" Gimli asked impatiently, repeatedly changing his position on his ax.

"About 100 yards" Legolas replied.

"More then enough for your shooting range Legolas." Aragorn stated.

"Ai, More then enough" Legolas said, while spotting out the leader of the large orc group, letting loose the deadly projectile…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grimsha marched along side his companion Yershig, who was eating maggoty bread

secretly.

"Let me get some o' that!" Grimsha croaked out, reaching for the bread.

" No! You should uh' saved yer own!!" Yershig snapped, reaching away from Grimshas greedy hand.

Grimsha reached out again, trying to snatch the bread desperately.

" Let me alone ya greedy orc!" Yershig yelled.

" QUIET!" Their leader, Regrig screamed at the two.

"You two's need ta shut up befor-" Regrig didn't get to finish his sentence, as an arrow slammed straight into his left eye.

Blood spattered all over Grimshas grimy face. Yershig stood behind Grimsha's body, face a mask of shock.

" Yershig?" Grimsha asked nervously.

Suddenly Yershig started forward, face falling into Grimshas black pool of blood, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Thus chaos erupted within the group of frightened and confused orcs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the orc group came into view, Aragorn knew that Legolas' arrow's struck their marks, the large group of orcs scattering in all directions, grabbing their weapons and swinging at unseen foes.

" Yup, I knew you'd strike a mark." Gimi said getting into as much of a battle posture as possible, considering the fact that he was on the backside of a horse.

"You doubted my aim?' Legolas questioned, mirth evident in his voice.

"NO! I wa…was just making a statement, that's all." Gimli said quickly, clumsily pulling off a stutter, while trying not to laugh,

"No time for conversations my friends, they see us." Aragorn interrupted calmly, sword before him.

And indeed, the orcs did see them,… because they all stood there. Starring in shock because their foes were actually three men…in fact a man, an elf, and a short stocky dwarf.

The orcs started growling and yelling as they advanced slowly towards their prey, anticipating the kill of the three species they hated most.

" This is not going to end well." Aragorn said, not realizing that he had said it aloud.

"Ai, take care Estel," Legolas said meaningfully.

" I will my friend, and you do the same, as well as you Gimli." Aragorn said pointedly, as the group of orcs advanced.

" I know, I know." Gimli muttered, though he was glad that they were concerned.

As the orc group headed closer, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn could here there foul language being spoken among many of them, while others spoke in English to let their enemies understand there foul wishes and plans. And soon enough, they were upon them….

As soon as the orcs came upon their prey, they were immediately surprised by the vicious attacks they received. Instead of being on the defensive side, they were actually on the offensive turn of the fight, quickly being killed off by their mighty component of three. Soon though, all three were off the safety of their horses, and the real fight began.

" Gimli!' Legolas yelled over the loud screams and shouts of the fighting and dying orcs.

Gimli looked at Legolas and immediately ducked, Legolas' arrow souring over his head into a sneaking orcs throat.

Gimli nodded his thanks, though Legolas did not have time to return the gesture, because the large group of orcs were no longer confused and frightened and were fighting ferociously.

"Legolas look OUT!!" Aragorn yelled from the middle of an increasing pile of orc carcousses.

Legolas quickly looked to Aragorn to see the cause of warning, but as soon as he did this, a very large and muscular orc carrying a large solid wooden shield barreled into Legolas' side, slamming him into the ground.

" LEGOLAS!!" Aragorn screamed, trying to get to Legolas who was under the large orc fighting for his life.

A loud roar froze all of the orcs actions, as they looked around to see what the loud horrifying sound came from.

Gimli plowed through the orcs as he slammed his ax into any limb or body in his way, trying to get to his best friend.

"Get out of my way you disgusting pieces of garbage!" Gimli roared.

The orcs began fighting again, this time trying to keep Gimli and Aragorn from reaching Legolas' side, who was trying to block and parry all the blows from the large orc while laying on the ground trying to stop his broken ribs from ripping out of his body or into his lungs from the movements.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled from under the orc

" I'm coming Legolas, hold on!" Aragorn said, trying to get to the malicious orcs who were enjoying the desperate actions of two friends trying to get to an injured.

"Yer friends gonna die, and I'm gonn-" The orc didn't get to finish his sentence, for his head was cut cleanly off his body by Aragorn's sword.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas didn't know how long he could hold of the orcs desperate movements with his injuries.

He knew that he had at least 1 cracked rib, and he was sure another was broken.

Legolas gasped as he was kicked in the side from another laughing orc as a few jeered beside him.

"Look at im! He thinks he can fight Jershig and live!" A jeering orc laughed as Jershig still brought down blows upon the elf that was desperately parrying them.

" I don't know Kensig, I heard bout this elf, and he fought big things before Sauron was destroyed." Another orc said uncertainly. " He's just injured, I am sure he could probably kill Jershig if he wasn't." He said again, Jealous that Jershig was so well spoken of.

"Oh shut of Hurma! You don't anything!" Kensig said, smacking Hurma upside the head.

Legolas blocked another blow from a scimatar with his twin daggers as he jabbed with his left dagger into Jershigs knee, feeling a moment of grim satisfaction when the dagger grated against bone.

Jershig screamed in pain backing of a few paces howling in agony.

Legolas sat up quickly, softly crying out when his rib scraped against another.

Jershig soon got over his pain however and hobbled toward Legolas with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

" Your gonna die, you stupid elf! I'm gonna gut you till ya scream!" Jershig growled menacingly, with a malicious laugh.

Legolas looked at Jershig with a an icy glare, showing him the hatred he felt for the stupid lump of orc.

Jershig saw this, and started to advance with an evil anticipation, yet suddenly a loud yell was heard, and a sword appeared through his mid-section, tearing him in two.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" Aragorn asked from behind Jershigs severed body.

"Ai, as well as I can be under the circumstances since I was just barreled by a large meaty orc." Legolas replied with dry human, sitting on the bloody ground.

Legolas looked around and noticed that all the orcs were either dead or gone, fleeing in terror from the three creatures whom they couldn't kill.

"How bad are you hurt?" Aragorn asked, unable to study Legolas since he was sitting on the ground.

"Its nothing, just a scratch." Legolas lied, holding his breath from the sharp stab of pain he received from breathing deeply.

"Right, it's always just a scratch." Aragorn said with dry humor.

"Were is Gimli?" Legolas said, changing the subject, yet curious as to why Gimli wasn't next to him complaining that he should have been more careful.

"He is out searching around to make sure the area is safe enough for now." Aragorn said, understanding what Legolas was trying to do.

"oh…o..kay" Legolas said, trying to breath properly.

"Legolas?"Aragorn rushed to the other side of Legolas and got to his knees while studying the elf, searching for the source of the problem, and easily noticing the way he was holding his ribs with one hand while the other was on the ground to keep himself from falling.

Taking Legolas' hand away from his ribs and lifting his outer and inner tunic carefully, Aragorn could definetly tell that there were some broken ribs.

Putting a hand to Legolas' side, he applied some pressure and could feel 2 cracked ribs, yet he could that one of them was more cracked then the other and was scraping against another rib.

Aragorn got up and went to Vanyll, taking his healing packs off the side pocket, and quickly taking a large cloth out of another pack and tearing it into a thinner piece.

Running back to Legolas, he noticed how pale he was and could see that he was trying to stand up.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled as he reached Legolas, stopping is crazy best friend from further wounding himself.

"I am fine Aragorn." Legolas lied again, still trying to stand up.

"You are about to fall over!!" Aragorn warned, putting his hands on Legolas' shoulders, keeping him seated on the floor.

Legolas hissed in pain as Aragorn expertly cleaned and wrapped the wound professionally, knowing what he was doing from years of training with the best healer besides Galadriel, his father, Lord Elrond.

"Maybe..you should treat your wounds first, my friend." Legolas breathed out, after looking at Aragorns nasty wound on his forehead over his eye.

"It looks pretty bad Estel," Legolas said, studying the wound, so he wont have to focus on the pain that he was unfortunately still radiating from his battered rib's.

"Legolas, I know what you are trying to do, but I am not as injured as you." Aragorn said wearily.

He was exhausted, but he knew that he needed to see to everyone's wounds first before they left, including his own wounds before they became infected.

Suddenly Gimli appeared from behind a bush looking unusually happy.

"Stupid orcs, running off like cowards." Gimli said disdainly. " I'm not surprised, we were undefeatable!!" Gimli boasted.

He walked towards the two on the floor, and noticed their injuries.

"Hmmp, I am not surprised, Every fight we have been in, there is always someone hurt, and it is always one of you two." Gimli said, walking towards the two.

"Did you see anyone out there?" Aragorn said, ignoring Gimli's attempt at lighting the mood, though appreciating it.

"No,..well none that weren't running away." Gimli chuckled.

Aragorn smiled, while tightly wrapping Legolas' Ribs.

Legolas was listening in on the conversation and chuckled quietly, yet the chuckling quickly turned into harsh coughing and black spots starting appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled alarmed.

Holding Legolas up as he coughed, Aragorn could now feel the problem that was making Legolas' breathing so difficult. The two ribs that were grating against eachother, caused a shard to glaze a lung.

"Cant..breath' Legolas gasped out, the black spots were growing big, spreading across his vision and he felt his body weakening under the lack of oxygen.

"Hold on Legolas, I have to get us out of here, the orcs may regroup and return.'' Aragorn said hurriedly.

He knew that there was a good chance that Legolas would blackout very soon, and hurriedly tried to help him breath.

Legolas' dry gasps made Gimli worriedly start to advance toward the two on the floor after keeping his distance.

"What's happening to him?" Gimli cried worriedly.

"A rib has glazed his lung and he can't breath" Aragorn rushed while keeping Legolas' head tilted up against his shoulder.

"Breath Legolas, relax." Aragorn said in the grey tongue.

Legolas could here him, and tried to calmly breath in and out, yet his lungs wouldn't cooperate, and no air was allowed in and out of his lungs.

"Calm yourself mellon nin. I know it is hard, but you must will yourself to breath, will your lungs to cooperate. You can do it, mellon nin, you can do it." Aragorn said calmly and quiety, though inside his heart was tight with worry.

Legolas' lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, yet he ignored it. 'My friends need me, I cant give in. I CANT give in.' And as he inwardly said this, he concentrated on his inner self, is inner light and willed his lungs to start working again.'

As Aragorn held Legolas, he was in a position were he could see Legolas' face, and his face alone caused Aragorn's heart to twist in his chest.

Legolas' eyes were clamped shut, shutting the brilliant blue orbs from view, while his lips were beginning to turn blue. His face was a white sheet..And it scared Aragorn to unlimited ends.

Suddenly Legolas' inhaled deeply, and started to breath again, yet this caused a cry of pain..wounds no longer ignored to Legolas'.

"Thank The Valor." Aragorn breathed, as he helped Legolas sit up taller.

Yet Aragorns happiness was short lived when Legolas' suddenly stilled.

"Aragorn!" Gimli snapped sharply. Noticing Legolas' stillness.

"It is alright, he is not dead. Just unconscious.' Aragorn reassured, after quickly feeling for Legolas' pulse and finding it there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas woke to a dark sky, stars brilliantly shinning overhead.

Looking around, he noticed that he was in a camp, and realized that the camp was made by Aragorn, since he was sitting sleeping a few feet away.

Trying to sit up , a sharp pain flashed dimly through his system, and suddenly Legolas' remembered everything. Gasping in pain when Legolas tried to sit up again, Aragorn woke up immediately.

"Legolas, how are you feeling." Aragorn said, again, realizing how stupid a question it was.

"I feel better, considering the fact that I am no longer dying." Legolas joked dryly.

"That's good" Aragorn said with mirth.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Legolas asked while looking around at his surroundings, trying to determine how long he had been unconscious.

"Five days." Aragorn said, fully knowing the reaction he would receive.

"FIVE?!" Legolas said, alarmed. "How could it have been THAT long?" Legolas asked, more to himself immensely surprised by the length of time that he was unconscious.

"Blackouts or unpredictable, you can be out from 1 minute, to 2 week's. It depends on the cause." Aragorn informed.

"If I have been out for five days, then we should reach Mirkwood tomarrow!" Legolas said, shocked.

"We are." Aragorn confirmed. "Your quick healing has mended your cracked ribs, your little healing sleep has healed them to the point of only being bruised. We can move out in a few hours, and reach Mirkwood by sunrise." Aragorn informed.

"Alright, and were is Gimli?" Legolas asked curiously.

"He is taking last watch since you were not available to do so yourself.' Aragorn told him.

"I am sorry, I was such a burden. I don't recall being wounded for a long time, at least, not like this." Legolas said meekly, embarrassed by his weakness.

" No Legolas, it was not your fault. I warned you, yet I was not fast enough. I am the one who is supposed to be sorry, not you." Aragorn said, taking the guilt without thinking about it.

Legolas and Aragorn always exchanged guilt without so much as a thought, because they were such close friends that they always made and excuse as to why it was their own fault.

"Stop Estel. You are not allowed to take fault in this. I was stupid and blind, and I made that mistake, so I got hurt. It is NOT your fault. Do you understand?! It is NOT your fault." Legolas corrected eagerly.

"I understand. I am just sorry, that you had to receive the brunt of the fight, and all I received was a superficial cut on the forehead." Aragorn said, embarrassed.

" I would love to trade wounds with you…" Legolas joked.

"No thanks nin mellon. " Aragorn replied, returning the joke.

" Get some rest Aragorn, I will see you at dawn." Legolas said, laughing. He was still exhausted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Estel, It is time to wake. Estel, wake you stubborn human" Legolas coaxed, trying to wake the sleeping ranger and King.

When Estel opened his eyes, they met cheerful blue eyes.

"Prissy Elf" Aragorn mumbled.

"Good morning to you to my friend, for a second there, I thought I would have to reserve to water in order to wake you," Legolas said from above, chucking quietly at the stubborn human.

" You wouldn't dare," Aragorn growled.

"Last time someone said that, it was Gimli, and he and water met for the first time that day." Legolas recalled fondly.

" Yes, and I returned that favor two hours later!!" Gimli called over, after helping Legolas pack up the camp for them. And for the first time also, trying to prove he wasn't as lazy as he looked..though pretty close to it.

" I'm going to wash up." Aragorn announced, surprised that he was actually the last to wake that morning, and how everything was already prepared.

"And we will be waiting my friend." Legolas told him.

Aragorn nodded in agknowledgment going to the nearby pond and washing his face.

When he returned Legolas and Gimli were already on Arod, waiting for him.

"Ai Valor, this day is just to fast." Aragorn said, wide eyed as he leaped atop his Vanyll.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later the gates of Mirkwood were visible in the near distance. As the three friends made their way to its gates, they all felt the ever thickening presence of evil slowly seep into their blood…..

AUTHORS NOTE:Hope you all liked this chapter…evil cliffe, bwhhahahaha. It is so far the longest chapter, and I am really hoping that I get good reviews for this chapter, and no flamers..though I know that is wishful thinking. I really appreciate reviews! Thanks to those who review and read my stories! Hannon le!


	6. Ill News

Chapter 6

Two hours later the gates of Mirkwood were visible in the near

distance, and as the three friends made their way to its gates, they all

felt the ever thickening presence of evil slowly seep into their blood.....

As soon as the gates of Mirkwood were upon them, the presence that

Gimli felt as they entered Mirkwoods forests showed them selves, as a

group of Mirkwood warriors seemed to appear out of the dense forests

before Mirkwoods kingdom.

" Hail and well met, Legolas Thranduilion and friends." The caption of

the guard greeted.

" Hail and well met, Harnsil." Legolas greeted in return from atop Arod,

glad to see his long time friend again.

" I am afraid that our pleasantries must be cut short, my lord." Harnsil

said regrettably. " I have ill news, and I can see that you are all

weary." Harsil observed, looking at the three with wise seeing eyes.

Aragorn noticed the way the warriors were standing, alarmed that they

were still watching their surroundings keenly, as if their was still

something out their.Something that they could not see.

"Come, my lord, and friends" Harnsil acknowleged, Glancing at

Aragorn and Gimli who had been his friends for a long time as well. "

Let us sit and discuss the ill news that I must regrettably inform you

all." Harnsil said, guiding them into their hidden campsite, away from

Mirkwood.

" Why do you lead us away from Mirkwoods gates?" Aragorn asked

wearily.

"There are some things you all must know before you set foot into the

kingdom and your not going to like what I tell you." Harnsil informed

seriously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reached the campsite about two leagues away from

Mirkwood, Legolas was surprised that he had never been there before.

Harnsil could see the look of surprise on Legolas' face, and explained, "

This camp site has been here for a long time, my lord, we never told

anyone of the royal family because this was to be the safe haven for

us incase we wanted to stay away from the palace, but not Mirkwood."

" Are you referring to the Mirkwood patrol's when you say 'we?'

Legolas asked, upset though understanding. " And why would you not

tell me, I am as much as a member of the patrol as I-

"As you are Prince of Mirkwood, my lord." Harnsil interruptedly

finished. " We could not risk the chance that maybe you would not

allow this, and tell your father." Harnsil explained.

" HOW could you ever possibly even THINK that Harnsil?!" Legolas

cried, incredibly upset that his friend and fellow patrol leader didn't

fully trust him.

" I have been an adult for over 2 1/2 thousand years, Harnsil, Yet you

think me immature enough to go to my father for such troubles, and

thinking me stupid enough to not see the reason in telling me about

this camp?!"

"I am sorry my lord, as a friend and second leader in patrol. I

shouldn't have even considered not telling you, and doubting your

trust and judgment." Harnsil said, truly sorry. ' I can't believe I

actually doubted Legolas!' Harnsil yelled inwardly. ' I just practically

stabbed my own Prince, leader, and friend in the back, and twisted it

to add the pain!' Harnsil cringed inwardly when he saw the look on

Legolas' face. A stony mask of no emotion, yet his eyes showed pain

and betrayal that went beyond the camp incident.

"I truly am sorry, my friend." Harnsil said apolegeticly. Looking into

Legolas' eyes, he knew that he was forgiven, yet the betrayal was still

deep in his crystal elven dilated blue eyes. Knowing that Legolas would

not forget this incident, Harnsil sighed inwardly deep regret and guilt

shadowing his heart like a dark cloud.

" Come, let us sit around the fire, and discuss the news Harnsil was

going to tell us." Aragorn said from atop Vanyll, trying to change the

subject, though feeling sad for Legolas, knowing that he takes

friendships seriously and always gives his complete trust and loyalty

when becoming friends with someone.

Gimli, from behind Legolas, noticed how tense he still was, and

sighed.' I wish this didn't have to happen right now, though I also wish

it didn't have to happen at all. Legolas will always think about this

when he is alone for a long while, and it is going to hurt his pride and

heart everytime he thinks of it. Yet, I will not let that happen' Gimli

inwardly promised. ' I will stay beside him every minute of each

waking moment if I have to keep his mind from drifting to the things

his heart hates most…or longs most.' Gimli inwardly smacked himself

for thinking that…..

Legolas had been longing for the sea ever since the War of the Ring,

when he heard the cry of the gulls. Gimli had vowed to never leave

Legolas' side for longer then necessary, and has not broken that

promise yet, after 4 1/2 years.

" Yes, let us sit and enjoy some food, while I tell you all, everything

you need to know." Harnsil said, helpful of the distraction.

Climbing of Vanyll, Aragorn noticed how Legolas got off of Arod slowly, pale face in a painful grimace.

"Legolas, Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, despite knowing he would

not receive a truthful reply, since he knew that Legolas admitting to

pain would severely ruin his pride.

"Ai, Aragorn, I am fine. Do not worry about me." Legolas lied,

restraining himself from wrapping an arm around his stomach and

ribs.

Aragorn walked over to Legolas as Gimli and the rest of the patrol

moved to sit around the now present fire.

" You _are_ in pain, Legolas, and I am sorry that you had to ride that

damned horse to get it. I should have known that your ribs were not

fully healed to the point of riding a horse as energetic as Arod."

Aragorn said with guilt, fully blaming himself for Legolas' pain.

"Aragorn, please stop." Legolas said teeth clenched tightly to stop his

grimace of pain to show through his façade. " You are my friend, even

more-so, a brother to me, and I will not allow you to take any blame

for something that was completely out of your hands.

It was not your fault that I was injured in battle, it was mine. Stop

blaming yourself for something that was NOT your fault. And the ride

here, it was not your fault either, it was my ignorance that made me

want to ride when I knew that my still healing ribs were not capable

of such a journey.

I am the one who should be apologizing for letting you take the blame

and guilt without a thought of reason. I love you like a brother

Aragorn, but you must stop driving yourself mad with guilt, for not one

good reason." Legolas told Aragorn, with compassion and pleading in

his voice. Legolas felt as if he needed to shake Aragorn until all guilt

was rattled out of him.

Aragorn looked at Legolas with a deep and new respect in his eyes

that went deeper then friendship.

Putting his hands on both of Legolas' shoulders, Aragorn looked deep

into Legolas' eyes showing him his soul.

"Thank you. My brother." Aragorn said, trying to swallow the lump in

his throat that had formed from Legolas' speech and from the relief of

letting go of all the guilt Aragorn held for Legolas' unfortunates from

his present injury and from all the others from the past.

"Thank you." Aragorn repeated, showing all the emotions he felt in his

heart to his best friend through his eyes.

"Your welcome." Legolas said simply, though with more meaning

behind the words then actually said, Returning the gesture and

gripping Aragorn's shoulders in return giving them a heartfelt squeeze.

" Come, let us go to the camp fire, so that we may here the news that

Harnsil wishes to tell us. They wait for us." Legolas said, walking

towards the campfire where Gimli, Harnsil and the rest of the patrol

waited for the two friends.

Harnsil had heard the conversation, and envied there deep friendship,

and knew that Gimli also shared in their friendship, though not as

much as Aragorn and Legolas shared since they had known each other

a many longer.

"Welcome strangers." Gimli jested, missing out on the conversation his

two friends had shared, so completely bewildered by the look of new

respect in their eyes.

"Come, enjoy the delicious meat and wine that Telious has prepared

for us, while I tell you what you need to know." Harnsil said heartily,

though with dread in this heart for the upcoming conversation.

As they ate, everyone sat in apprehension as Harnsil began his

informative tale.

" My lord, the reason why I brought you three here was to tell you

about the way Mirkwood has drastically changed into a twisted

nightmare, its spirit completely morphed into an ever darkening abyss

of death." Harnsil said, beginning his tale with the _good_ news.

"Ever since you left Mirkwood about one year ago, a dark shadow has

been growing in the base of Mirkwood, twisting the essence of this

kingdom into a death reeking swill of evil." Harnsil said darkly.

" Elves have been disappearing left and right, since last month, found

days later mutilated…we.." Harnsil broke off, voice cracking from the

stress of having to report something that he never wanted to see or

speak of again.

"Continue, when you are ready Harnsil." A pale Aragorn said shakily.

Harnsil inhaled and exhaled a few good times before he was able to

continue, after a few moments he again started slowly.

" Elves have been disappearing left and right, since last month, found

days later mutilated. We even..We even had to look for some of

their…body parts." Harnsil's voice broke completely this time, unable

to continue for a few good minutes, tears silently falling down his

cheeks.

" I am so sorry Legolas." Harnsil whispered brokenly.

"Who?" Legolas asked, dread filling his insides, terror and grief already

tightening his heart in a cloud of darkness.

" Randurin" Harnsil said brokenly, for he too grieved for Randurin,

because Randurin was Harnsils brother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody was silent as Harnsil shoulders shook with silent grief.

Mourning for the loss of Randuril everyone sat in silence.

After hearing the news of Randurins death, Legolas sat frozen in

shock, and denial. ' He can't be dead. The last time I saw him, he was

joking around making plans on what we were going to do when I got

back! And now that will never happen.' With that thought, Legolas'

mind suddenly crashed, and the wall of denial burst into flames of

rage.

"Continue with the story, Harnsil" Legolas said coldly, though the icy

tone was directed towards the whole situation.

Harnsil looked up through teary bloodshot eyes into Legolas' own blue

stony eyes and saw the rage that was held just underneath the

surface, knowing that the anger was not directed towards him, Harnsil

straightened up and continued his story with no emotion, all spent on

his silent tears.

" Every patrol searched as far as they dared in every direction,

including south towards Dol Guldor, and in every direction we found at

least three bodies." Harnsil said. " We kept on finding them in bushes

and some even stashed on flets in trees!!" Harnsil said incredulously.

"We found out, that there was a serial killer prowling Mirkwood's

private escape halls after the fifth body." Harnsil said with a dangerous

edge.

" Wait a minute, there is only one way that could be. No one knows

how to get into the private escape halls but the private advisors and

the head captions of each patrol." Legolas stated, confused marring his

fair features.

" We have already questioned and interrogated all the advisors and

patrol captions." Harnsil told Legolas.

As Aragorn listened to the conversation, he could tell that there was

something Harnsil was not sharing with the rest of them. And

apparently Gimli noticed this too.

" Spit it out Harnsil." Gimli simply stated.

Harnsil looked at Gimli and Aragorn noticing how they both held

suspicious glares in his direction.

"You know?" Harnsil asked, misunderstanding the looks, thinking that

they knew what he was not saying.

" No, but you need to tell us what you are not sharing, if it has any

information about the serial killer, it is not meant to be kept hidden."

Aragorn told him seriously.

Harnsil sighed aloud, pain deeply etched in his Heart. Harnsil could see

that there was no way he could get around the terrible news, no

matter how dreadful and terrifying.

" Legolas.. Melkor is back, it is his essence that that has been stirring

in the foundation of Mirkwood." Harnsil said unfinished.

"How?" Legolas questioned, completely caught of guard by the

terrifying news that he was being being told.

" No one knows, we have sent 2 messengers in search of Mithrandir, in

hope that he would know what to do." Harnsil informed dreaily.

"That is not the worst of it Legolas" Harnsil said.

"Melkor is after the royal family,..He is after your father, and he is

using you to get to him."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZI hope you all liked this chapter, EVIL cliffe…bwhahahaha runs sceaming when an angry mob of Legolas lovers tries to run me off a cliff. Please stay tuned for chapter 7, cant wait to read what you guys think of this chapter, lol, God I love writing!!..namaire!!! P.S. Hannon le for reviewing you dudes. I am going to give a special shout to Ithilden!!! HOLLAA!!! Lol….Do.Not.Ask. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	7. Unexpected Guest and News

**Chapter 7**

"Melkor plans to do anything necessary to get to your father, not only by using you, but by any other means." Harnsil said.

" That is impossible." Aragorn said. " Even if he were back, why is he trying

to kill Legolas and Thanduil?"

" Because, two hundred years ago, Thranduil, with the help of Mithrandir,

banished Melkor into another realm. Apparently Melkor isn't too happy

about that, and is getting his revenge on the whole royal family." Harnsil

Answered frankly.

' Legolas and Thranduil.' Gimli said inwardly.

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, surprised to see him completely calm.

Suddenly, Legolas stood up, and started towards the horses.

" Legolas, No!" Aragorn cried, grabbing Legolas' arm before he got to the horses.

"We don't know what to expect over there. You haven't been in

Mirkwood for over a year, don't you want to be prepared for what you

might see in the palace?" Aragorn quickly exclaimed, saying the first thing

that came to mind.

" I am ready to face whatever is threatening my _home_ Aragorn." Legolas

stated, his eyes icy and violet with anger, though not entirely directed

towards Aragorn.

" Legolas, do not leave, we need to formulate some kind of plan before

we go into the palace unless you want us to jump in there swinging like

idiots and getting killed!" Aragorn argued.

"I am going" Legolas replied simply, forcefully yanking his arm from

Aragorn's steel grip.

Legolas got to his horse, and gracefully sat atop the great beast.

"Wait! Wait you stubborn elf, I'm going with you!" Gimli yelled from behind

Aragorn. Running up to Legolas' horse.

"Ai Valar protect us!" Aragorn quickly prayed towards the sky, while

getting atop Vanyll.

"Prince Legolas! My Lord, wait!" Harnsil yelled, running up to Arod.

"Do not leave, my lord, tis' folly. There is no way to get in there, without

permission." Harnsil said.

"Permission from whom?" Legolas demanded.

" From Lord Galien, My Lord" Harnsil exclaimed.

Legolas' demeamer quickly changed from calm to an expression of

anger and surprise.

"What has happened to my father!" Legolas yelled, very alarmed.

"He has..he has been missing for about a week. We have not been able

to spot his war-abouts but many assume that a group of loyal guards are

watching over him in an isolated camp, much like the one we are in

now." Harnsil informed with dreaded apprehension.

Legolas features paled drastically. " You are saying that we have been

standing here all this time, while my father is in great peril?" Legolas

demanded questioningly.

'_YOU_ are the one that is in great peril, _LORD Legolas_"

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Harnsil both turned simultaneously at the

unknown voice.

A cloaked figure upon a dark horse suddenly stepped forward barring a

long sword in one hand, and a bloody scimitar in the other, with what

appeared to be a black paste dripping from its tip.

"Legolas" Gimli warned, from behind Legolas.

"I have been waiting for your to return to Mirkwood, my lord" the cloaked figure said, from atop his dark horse.

"I am relieved to see you return in one piece." The cloaked figure continued, sheathing his sword, and wiping the grime off of the scimitar.

" If you are relieved to see the prince, then why do you refrain from showing your face? And why was your weapon wet with blood?" Harnsil questioned dangerously, protectively moving in front of Arod, bow drawn.

"I refrain from showing my face, because I no longer trust these woods, as I once did, and no longer do I feel safe enough to show my face among a group of people whom I have not seen for some time. As for the blood, if you haven't noticed, the blood was black. I encountered a group of Archnids on the way here." The elf said.

" Ragen?" Legolas questioned? Eyes piercing the darkness of the figures cloak.

" My lord" Ragen said, his voice betraying his surprise, Swiftly drawing back the hood of his cloak.

" Aw, now we see him." Gimli grumbled.

"How did you know?" Ragen asked, about to ride his horse up to Legolas before being stopped by Harnsil.

" I have known you since we were but children, Ragen. I would have known it was you, if I were deaf and blind." Legolas said, happy to know that it was his long time childhood friend.

" Legolas, apologies for ruining this happy façade, but how do we know that this is the same Ragen?" Aragorn warned, moving Vanyll closer to Arod.

"He does not have the eyes of Melkor." Harnsil said, obliterate to the fact

that his answer confused Aragorn even more.

"The 'eyes' of Melkor?" Aragorn asked wearily.

" Ai. The elves that have turned against us, despite their loyalty, have

black eyes, their minds trapped." Harnsil explained.

" But their elves! How could elves become so easily ensnared by Melkor!"

Gimli asked increasouly.

" Melkor is stronger. A lot stronger, and in a way his essence is much like the 'One Ring'." Harnsil informed them with disdain.

" Ai, this will not end well, for we seem to be sinking deeper and deeper

into a treacherous abyss of questions and betrayal that has yet to show

any signs of ending." Legolas stated tense with apprehension of what was to come.

" Indeed. It seems that our 'adventure' will not truly begin until we walk through the gates of Mirkwoods Palace." Aragorn agreed.

:TBC:

oOoOoooooOooOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you to all of those who have been so patient with me. I have been very busy with school -work and projects that it has been unbelievably difficult to update. I know that this story is slow to start, but trust me when I say that it is really worth the wait, I have such an awesome plan and outline for this story, so have patience méllyn!

I will try to update chapter. 8 quicker than it took for me to update this chapter.

I know that this chapter is short, but bear with me!

Hannon lé


	8. Unexpected turn of events

Legolas looked about him. Ragen little paces ahead.

Legolas' cobalt eyes took in Ragen's form.

Ragen looked exactly the same as when Legolas last saw him, and yet, Ragen was entirely different.

His eyes concealed secret tales and hidden truths.

The soft patter of approaching hooves broke Legolas from his

Light reverie. Harnsil appeared beside Legolas, his face stern, taught with caution.

"Legolas, something is amiss.'' Harnsil quietly whispered to Legolas. His voice loud enough for only Legolas' ears.

" I am aware, Harnsil." Legolas replied coolly, his eyes confirming his grim words.

" Legolas, how do we know that Ragen is truly the elf you knew? How is it possible that he, of all the warriors in Mirkwood, would be spared of Melkor's evil?" Harnsil replied hastily, his strong façade slowly giving way to the shrill warnings in his mind.

" I do not know anything. I am merely following my instincts, though indeed, they whisper of ill events to come." Legolas said,

confiding in the shaken elf.

Legolas' eyes searched the woods surrounding their small party.

He elven eyes easily spotted 4 Mirkwood patrol in the tree limbs above them, nimbly leaping from limb to limb.

Their eyes jet-black.

Rounding the bend, Legolas' eyes widened as they took in the beautiful regal countenance of his home.

'_ah, it has been long since I've laid eyes on you'_ Legolas thought,

a small wry smile on his beautifully crafted mouth.

Vanyll snorted, uncomfortable in the sudden crowd that surrounded the small party.

"Whoa..whoa..whoa!" Gimli called out, panick and surprise written all over his gruff features.

"Relax, nin mellon." Legolas assured Gimli. "Keep calm, do not allow them to see your panic." Legolas quickly counted 12 elves, their loyalty clear in the black orbs of their eyes.

Aragorn swiftly turned in his seat, they were surrounded by the sudden appearance of the Mirkwood warriors. All signs of Thranduil absent.

' _Thranduil must be alive, Legolas would throw himself onto a dagger if his father were dead. Though first he'd almost immediately go into a homicidal rage and kill all involved with the 'murder'. Ai Valar.' _

Aragorn scolded himself for thinking such dreadful thoughts. His eyes narrow with anger and danger.

Quickly recovered from the ambush. His face betrayed no emotion.

Coolly following the elves moves.

Hand tightened, clenching the hilt of Anduril.

What seemed to be the leader of the Mirkwood Warriors walked in front of the mediocre pack. Regally standing tall, his crimson hair flowing to his lower back, jet black eyes staring coolly at Legolas; his eyes shown with a mocking sarcasm, laughing at their predicament.

"What are you doing here, prince of Mirkwood? You are no longer welcome here." The elf said scornfully.

Legolas' eyes turned an angry shade of violet, betraying his emotions.

"Oh am I? Last time I checked, it was King Thranduil of Mirkwood who ruled these lands, not Feagan of Delving." His voice full of pride and sarcasm.

Feagan growled, his lip curling in a snarl at the biting remark.

"DARIN!" Feagan barked.

A few moments later, a large bulky elf stepped through between two elves.

"Yes my lord." Darin said, his voice deep and husky.

"Lead these..fine..creatures to their..rooms." Feagan said, with a moment of hesitancy, his eyes cruelly laughing.

"Yes sir." Darin responded.

He turned towards the small party, smiling wickedly.

He started for Legolas.

Legolas stared at Feagan, his eyes raging, glowing with violet/silver.

'_How dare he mock me in my own home.'_ Legolas thought angrily.

It was not the mere words that shook Legolas to his core, it was the absence of his kin, his loyal friends and warriors that would have come to his aid in any other instant.

Where were they now? Where was his father?

A sharp order swiftly broke Legolas out of his reverie.

Before he realized what had transpired, a large male elf came barreling towards him.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screamed, his skin turned an ashen gray. Eyes wide in horror.

Authors Note: Ouch, Cliffie. After all this waiting. Mwhaha


End file.
